The Fight
by Meg1911
Summary: Upon returning from the Army, April must fight to keep her marriage alive after Jackson, reeling from the betrayal of her leaving threatens divorce. Will her fight be enough? Will Jackson realize their marriage is truly worth fighting for? Set after episode 12x03


The Fight: Chapter 1

 _Flashback_

 _"Jackson, what do you think your doing?" April asked, a smirk forming on her face..._

 _She knew exactly what he was doing and just the thought had her mind racing with excitement. She just wanted him to say the words out loud._

 _"What does it look like I'm doing, Mrs. Avery? I'm carrying my wife over the threshold. You are my wife, right? Because if not, I feeling like a huge idiot right now." Jackson replied, a wide grin gracing his features._

 _Getting married not just short of an hour ago, they had used ever opportunity to use their new given titles for one another. To say they were experiencing Newlywed bliss was an understatement._

 _"I don't know. You look like my husband, you sound like my husband, but let me check just to make sure." April replied, her voice just above a whisper._

 _"Yeah, and how do you propose to do that, Mrs. Avery?" Jackson asked, his blue eyes meeting her brown._

 _He knew exactly what she was thinking. He had seen that same look their first time together in San Francisco._

 _"I have a few ideas. You have to put me down first so I can show you." April replied, her stomach bubbling with excitement._

 _No matter how many times they made love, he still made her weak at the knees. Her cheeks flushing a slight pink at the memories._

 _"Oh, Mrs. Avery. I think I can definitely do that." Jackson replied, his lips locking with hers in a passionate kiss. Their tongues dueling for dominance._

 _In that moment, April felt a love for her husband that was indescribable. She couldn't imagine being with anyone else and felt so blessed to call this amazing man her husband._

* * *

April's POV

Unable to sleep, memories like this kept flooding her brain. Tears cascading down her cheeks, her chest aching from the pain.

She couldn't believe he left. He said he wouldn't be there when she got back, but she had hoped they could work through this; work through the pain, agony, and loss they were both still feeling, but unable to admit.

She never meant to hurt him. Her leaving was completely a selfish moment on her part and she knew that now. She left even when he said she needed her with him, but at the time she was so blinded by her own pain, that she couldn't see the pain that was also blinding him.

She had hurt him deeply. The emotions of hurt, anger, and betrayal were laid bare today, and the way he looked at her was still etched in her memory. She had broken his heart and now she may never get the chance to help it heal.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _"Jackson, please, you don't mean that! We can work through this you and I. We can-"_

 _"April, I meant what I said. I need space and you are refusing to give that to me. You are smothering me and I can't breathe! When you get home from work, I'm having the locks changed!" Jackson said numbly, frustration and hurt evident in his tone._

 _He knew how he was reacting was cold, maybe even malicious, but he was too blinded by hurt and her being there intensified his feelings._

 _"Jackson, I want you to know that I am truly and deeply sorry. I never meant to hurt you and know you may never forgive me. I love you and will fight like hell for us. Even if I am fighting this battle alone. I love you too much for my mistakes to break up our marriage." April replied, her voice trembling as tears rolled down her cheeks._

 _"Sometimes love isn't enough!" Jackson replied, his chest heavy as he closed the door behind him._

* * *

Jackson's POV

Staring at the stark white walls of the on-call room, the memory of yesterday's fight with April was at the forefront of his mind. The way her body wracked with sobs as she watched him leave burned in his memory.

He hated to see her upset, he especially hated see her cry, but in that moment the anger and hurt he had built up inside for the last year a half came bubbling to the surface.

Touching his check across the cold pillow, he realized how much his body ached for his wife's touch. The past few months had been pure hell after she left. Each day was a struggle, both physically and emotionally just to keep going. Knowing his wife had chosen to leave after he expressed how much he needed her here with him, broke his heart and the hurt he felt was indescribable.

Exhausted from the onslaught of emotion, his body began to succumb to the sleep he so desperately needed.

This sleep was short lived, being broken by the sound of a voice he knew all too well, the distinct tone reverberating throughout the darkness of the on-call room.

"Baby, I don't know who you think your fooling, but running away from your problems isn't who I raised you to be." Catherine said, her tone firm.

"You make think running is all you know, your father a perfect example of that , but I will not let you act foolishly and recklessly for something you fought like hell to convince me was right. I know your hurt baby, but don't let your hurt cloud your judgement. Don't let your hurtful words be your shield. Once you say them, you can never take them back." Catherine said, her tone full of warmth.

"I'm gonna let you get your rest because I know you have had a tough few days. If you decide to go to Meredith's dinner party tonight, think about what I said. Running from your hurt will only break your more, so please don't run! Talk to April. She deserves to be heard and so do you! Catherine spoke, giving her son's shoulder a gently squeeze.

Hearing the door close, Jackson sighed, knowing his mother was right. She may be abrasive, and quite annoying at times with her constant meddling, but she did care and he loved her for that.

He was tired of hiding and tired of running from his problems. He refused to become his father and run when things got tough.

He was going talk to April tonight, even if it killed him!

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! I will try and update as much as I can!

Please be kind when reviewing! :)

Meghan


End file.
